


Double Shot

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DofLaw & CoraLaw PWP. Law wasn't quite thinking when he hit on two tall blonds at the bar. He's in for a long haul tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Shot

Rocinante is lying on his side, resting from a round of sex. His head is propped up by a hand and a newly lit cigarette is hanging from his lips. He watches as his brother takes his turn with a handsome catch that they recently picked up from the bar.

Actually, the siblings hadn't been looking for a lay. They were just enjoying a night of music and drinks when this young lad named Law approached them. Since it seemed like he was having a hard time choosing between Doflamingo and Rocinante, the elder Donquixote bluntly suggested that Law could have both.

So both it was.

"He tastes good. That Pineapple Sunrise that you ordered for him was nice thinking, Roci," Doflamingo comments before resuming licking the rest of Law's cum from his bout with Rocinante off the smaller male's stomach. Law is still rather dazed and lets the older blond do as he pleases.

Doflamingo moves lower and wraps his mouth around Law's limp member, making the other moan at the hot and wet sensation.

The blond sucks with vigor, putting his long tongue to good use, until the dark-skinned male is panting _oh god_ and _oh fuck_ and his shaft is all flushed and hard again.

The taller male turns Law so that he's lying on his side, facing Rocinante, and spoons Law from behind. Law groans as the large penis pushes past his slick entrance.

While Doflamingo slides in and out of the black-haired male, Rocinante reaches out one hand to trace the impressive chest tattoo before playing with the dusky nipples.

Because of all the foreplay and stimulation, Law doesn't last long. He lets out a contented cry as fresh cum erupts from the slit of his cock and ecstasy courses through his mind and body.

After coming down from his high, Law claws desperately at the sheets as his sensitized body continues to be pounded by Doflamingo, who's grunting and nibbling the shell of Law's pierced ear.

The blond sinks his teeth into the tan shoulder when he reaches his orgasm and a whimper escapes Law's lips.

After some final thrusts, Doflamingo pulls out, leaving Law a gasping mess of sweat and semen.

Rocinante, now fully erect once more after watching his sibling have fun with their young bed mate, gets up to discard his cigarette butt. Then the blond rolls the tired male so that his ass is in the air and positions himself behind Law, preparing to ride him like a horse.

"W-wait. I need a break," Law begs with a trembling voice. He tries to prop himself up but Rocinante splays a heavy hand across the shorter male's sweaty back.

"You got into this yourself, boy. There's no rest for the wicked. Fufufu," Doflamingo chuckles while watching his brother's long fingers part Law's round globes.

The tattooed male keens and quivers as he's entered again, but not for the last time tonight.


End file.
